Consumers tend to desire multiple and unique applications from their respective computing systems. For example, a first consumer may desire a computer system equipped to handle digital photography while a second consumer is interested in the retrieval, storage, and playback of audio files. When a consumer purchases a new computer, they may desire that the new computer is equipped to provide complete solutions that are specific to their needs. These solutions often include hardware and software components. Original equipment manufacturers generally try to reduce costs by opting not to pre-install or configure specialized components at the factory. These components are often packaged with a personal computer as separate products.
Printed instructions included with the purchased system may help consumers in the basic installation procedures of a personal computer. However, printed instructions do not provide instruction regarding the installation and configuration to meet the a consumer's specific needs. Thus, a method of providing instruction regarding the complete installation of a build to order system is lacking. Consequently, an apparatus and method for providing an installation procedure to a customer regarding the installation of a build to order system is necessary.